Episode 285: Home Alone 0: Blood in the Snow
"Home Alone 0: Blood in the Snow" was originally released on January 11, 2016. Description There's a lot more to the Home Alone series than slapstick home defense and Tim Curry's pronunciation of the word "pizza." Like, a lot more. Some dark stuff, too -- and it all exists within the confines of Justin's pseudo-canonical thriller fiction. Suggested Talking Points Great British Fancast, Detergent Cop, Hugs for Drugs, Bye Bye Potter, Mrs. Bakula, Utility Ghost, Prequels Outline 08:23 - I don't work on Fridays, so occasionally I will go see a movie on my day off in order to beat the crowds that would normally come on a Friday evening. This past time I was sitting in a relatively-empty theater when a man who smelled horribly plopped down next to me. Since the odor would be a distraction during the film, I knew I had to switch seats, but I wanted to do it in a way that the man didn't think it was because of him. I ended up getting up, taking all of my stuff, walking out of the theater, counting to ten, reentering the theater, and sitting on the same row as the guy, hoping that he just thought that I was unaware that my original seat was actually closer to him. Did I make the right move? Could I have done it better? -- Movie Seat Mover In Macon 14:47 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user PimblesName made up by Griffin McElroy, who asks: Where to stash weed and pipes?(weed smokers only)? So my parents always find it. In drawers, secret comparments in bed, used to hide stuff in backpack till school found out. Where are some good places to hide them. Nothing dumb like in shoes or things like that. Ive tried everything ive seen in videos or tips but they keep finding it. Fellow weed smokers help me out! 19:14 - I'm happily and recently married to a wonderful man. There is just one problem: he recently learned how to smize. At first he thought it was cute, but now he does it all the time, and it is sort of terrifying. How do I get my husband to stop smizing and start smiling like a normal human being? -- I'm Scared Of The Smize In North Carolina 26:02 - MZ - Sponsored by Drink The Sauce. Personal message from Sarah. Advertisement for The Flop House 34:46 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Cheetara, who asks: If you could live in someones shoes for a day, who would it be? Scott Bakulas wife :D 39:57 - I share an apartment with another graduate student at home. We split rent, chores (kind of), and utilities. Our university gets an entire month off in school during winter (December 14th to January 19th). I went home, he remained at the apartment. The day I left, I paid my share of the utilities which ended on like the 10th or the 11th. Now since I paid that, I have not set foot in the apartment, meaning I haven't used an iota of utilities the whole month. The utilities will be due soon, and I don't know what to do. I just know he is going to try to get me to pay half the utilities even though I haven't used any. Am I responsible for half the utilities. My girlfriend thinks I should just pony up to keep the peace, but I don't know. -- Sam 50:49 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Jordan Jesse Go, Can I Pet Your Dog, Stop Podcasting Yourself. 54:14 - FY - Sent in by Liz Bush, from Yahoo Answers user black, who asks: DID ANYBODY HAVE SEX in the 1990s. did it feel different from now? Quotes On Home Alone Plot Holes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Rachel Rosing Category:America's Next Top Model Category:Drew Davenport Category:Home Alone